


Secret Loves

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Secret Loves

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: Secret Loves  
Author: Carmen Williams  
Pairing: Sam Seaborn/Josh Lyman  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: "And It's Surely To Their Credit"  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Very definitely not mine. And no money was involved, so hopefully nobody will bother suing.  
Archive: If anybody wants it, feel free.  
Notes: I just started watching WW this season, I have no idea what I'm doing, or what the hell this is, I just know they wouldn't shut up until I produced it. Do forgive me. Inspired by the most recent episode and the on-list discussion of it.

***

**Secret Loves by Carmen Williams**

"Uh, Josh?"

"Yes?"

"There seems to be this...thing going around."

"Please tell me you're not getting sick."

"I'm not getting sick."

"Because three months was enough, really, and I was kind of hoping we could have some time now when we were both okay, even if it is your turn--"

"I'm not sick, Josh, it's not that kind of thing. It's a rumor thing. A rumor which--let me emphasize--is not true."

"Ahhhh. Is this about your secret yen for blond, leggy Republicans?"

"You heard."

"I heard. Two days ago, actually."

"You heard about my secret yen before I did."

"Apparently."

"Why?"

"Because people wanted to know if it was true."

"People came up to you and asked you if I was attracted to Ainsley Hayes?"

"Well, it was usually more subtle than that. But yeah."

"They asked *you*?"

"Why wouldn't they?"

"...good point. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"You didn't believe me when *I* said that."

"I'm not charging you fifty thousand dollars."

"That *would* probably be overkill. I just wish--"

"I know. It's okay, really. Look on the bright side, if people think you're attracted to Ainsley Hayes, they're not thinking about anybody else."

"People think I'm attracted to Ainsley Hayes?"

"I thought we said that already."

"I just don't see *why* they think that."

"She's very pretty, for one thing."

"I do occasionally look for more than that."

"She's got more than that. She's intelligent, passionate, honest, committed--"

"She's a Republican!"

"It's not a religion, Sam, they don't excommunicate you for dating outside your party."

"Josh. I am not interested in Ainsley Hayes. Not at all. Not remotely. Not even if she went on a trip to Damascus and came back a Democrat."

"I know."

"Thank you."

"I'm just saying she's an attractive woman, it's not completely implausible."

"There are other attractive women in this building that nobody thinks I have secret yens for. Why this one?"

"Possibly because when you go ballistic and fire two employees for being rude to a pretty woman, people start looking for ulterior motives."

"They weren't just rude, they were incompetent, stupid, and vicious. I'm not going to put up with that crap, Josh, you *know* that."

"I know."

"It didn't have anything to do with her being a woman, it had to do with--"

"Justice?"

"Yeah. And..."

"And?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"Tell me."

"...it was something I could fix."

"Sam. Look at me. I'm here, okay? Right here. And I'm *fine*."

"<long, shuddering sigh> I know. It's just..."

"I know. I know. But we have to start--getting over it."

"...I'll try. But are you *sure* we can't sue them?"

"Pretty sure."

"I'll think of something else."

"My hero."

"Do I get a suitable reward?"

"A fair maiden?"

"...not exactly what I had in mind, no."

"I could probably come up with something else."

"Hm. I'd need to hear the details to know whether it was an equitable offer."

"...I don't think we want to discuss the details in the office."

"That good?"

"Wait and find out."

"I suppose it would be irresponsible to leave early."

"Very."

"Even if we do have three months to catch up on."

"Mm-hmm."

"I don't suppose I could get just a few details? To tide me over?"

"*whisper, whisper*"

"..."

"Like you said. It's been three months. Three *long* months."

"...if I hurry I can be done with the important stuff in two hours."

"I'll meet you then. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're not in love with Ainsley Hayes."

"Me too, Josh. Me too."  



End file.
